Untitled
by ubetiburn
Summary: Harry sees that not everything is Black and White. Power Goblins and Inheritances. TEEN RATING TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

All characters that you recognize are obviously not mine. This story is not mine but was left in my sandbox to play with. If you think that this story is mine then you are crazier then I am. Potter is JKR's!

**Chapter One: The Power Shift**

"**Mr. Potter, Harry James:**

**I am writing you this letter against some Goblin Regulations and those of your Ministry of Magic. You have met me on at least two other occasions, but I doubt that you would remember me. My name is Griphook of the Gringotts Goblin Clan and account manager for the Black Family. At one time I was the account manager for your families line until I was dismissed by your parents, via a letter being presented by Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Leader of the Light, Master of The Order Of Phoenix, holder of the Merlin 1st Class.**

**Goblin rules state that any business that happens between a Goblin and Wizard stays between those individuals. We are not supposed to tell anyone anything about anyone's account here at Gringott's, or we can be challenged by either the Wizard or the Goblin Clan to a fight of death. On the chance of Death, I am informing you in this letter of many things that I probably should not be. However, as I stated, every Goblin that works at Gringotts is bound by secrecy. Please read the rest of this letter and make your decision based on what you read in this letter, rest assured that it is one hundred percent truthful.**

**On the afternoon of your parents' death, I was presented with a letter supposedly written by James and Lilly Potter. The letter stated that Albus Dumbledore was to have complete access to all your accounts and that he was to be your legal Muggle and Magical Guardian. It then stated that I was to give up control of the Potter Family Accounts and Estates to Goblin Silverlure who was in charge of the Dumbledore Estates and the Longbottom Accounts. This was a bad day for me, not only did my goblin-childhood nemesis get the highly prized Potter Accounts (which were my only accounts and source of Gold since the Black Trusts were not being used since the Head of Black was incarcerated) I lost my office and standing in the Goblin Nation and was Demoted to Cart Driver which is a job that no Goblin ever gets promoted back from. At the time, I was too young to realize that there was something fishy going on and did not try to re-confirm that your parents sent that letter. The signatures were the same as on other forms so I assumed. Yes Mr. Potter, Sirius Black after his escape did make some transactions with me and did change his will. The will was changed so drastically that not only was I a witness but so was Mr. Ollivander (chosen by Mr. S. Black) and the Leader of the Goblin Nation-Head of Gringotts, Clan Leader Ragnook. Now that Mr. Black has passed on, his estate here at Gringotts becomes active with his Last Will and Testament. This is the reason that I am writing you now. Sirius Black was never properly or legally removed from his family being that Ms. Black did not have the right or proper status in the family to add or remove members. Hence, Mr. Black was actually Lord Black. Now that his will is active, we are allowed to follow his wishes. It does not matter if he was innocent or guilty in the eyes of wizarding law. We find that his wishes are binding thanks to his will. Being that you are the main benefactor in his will, we are writing you before we write the others that are mentioned. If you wish to bring Legal Representation with you that is fine. If you want representation but cannot find some, we at Gringotts do offer Wizarding, Goblin, and International Magik representatives that you can interview and or hire at your pleasure. **

**I may have failed the Potter Family Estate and Trust, but will do everything that I can for the Blacks to atone for my failures. If no reply is received in 3 days, a General Reading will be heard and your shares will be given to the next male heir in line behind you, one, Draco Malfoy. If you wish to contact me via letter, please place it in the enclosed envelope, tap it with your wand, and say my name. This will get the letter through all the regulating wards around your residence. Do not worries this is Goblin Magik's and _you_ will not get in trouble four use of underage magic. If you would rather meet with me in person instead tap the letter and say Gringotts, and it will transport you via undetectable Goblin Portkey to a private reception room that I have set up for your use only.**

**Yours in Gold,**

**Goblin Griphook**

Harry was not sure what to think. Why did his parents on the afternoon of their death change their will and have the Headmaster as the overseer. Were they aware that they might die? Did they think that he, Harry, would also die? Harry thought back to the letter that he just read…what Griphook meant by: This will get the letter through all the regulating wards around your residence. He was not sure what it meant but was sure that his family was more abusive – physically and mentally then, they had ever been before. He was sure that they hated him more then ever. He was sure that none of the Weasley has had written yet. Or Hermione for that matter. Now that he thought about it, He had not seen any old ladies with Pink hair lately, nor did it smell like a bar opened across the street. Hell even the crazy old lady with the millions of cats hadn't walked by. Harry new that he would have remembered that at least. Ms. Figg was a widow who lived down the way and had a bunch of cats that she dotted on. Of course she was a squib and the cats were Kneazles. They were part of the 'security' that Dumbledore kept around for his protection. Fat lot of good that did Harry! Now that he was thinking about it, he had not heard one 'crack' for apparition since he had been home. Hedwig took a letter to Remus the day he returned from school and she has not been seen yet which in of it's self was unusual. Something was up.

Something was not quite right. If there was any constant in his life, it was that, nothing ever went the way Harry wanted it to.

He had only been home for two weeks and had cut the grass every other day. His Uncle said that petrol was too expensive and that he had to save money somewhere. After all, that freak should be paying him to live there. After all the food and clothes, that he gave that ill tempered, ill-mannered hooligan. That damns good for nothing. Being that fuel for the lawnmower was to costly and that Dudders had to eat a 'regulated diet', the Dursley family bought him an old-fashioned push lawnmower. No gas, no electric. Freak Power is what his uncle told him and that the front back and side lawns were to be trimmed every other day. Harry also started on building a deck around the new hot tub that they bought Dudley. Of course, it was an elephant sized one, it did have to fit the poor slob, it also had a pop up plasma screen television that was attached to satellite, it had a complete sound system and finally yet importantly an almost full sized refrigerator filled with food and drinks for Dudley and all his friends. Dudley and his gang really did not run around the neighbor hood beating up little kids and old ladies anymore. Of course the fact that Dudley was so obese that he literary could not run, and the fact that he and his 'boys' had been arrested for 'extorting' money from some local teenagers. After he built the deck, he was told to give it a roof to shelter the poor fragile child of theirs from the rain. What a laugh. Harry was sure that by the end of it, the deck would be like a room with walls and ceiling before it was finished. Just not attached to the house. Harry briefly wondered if maybe he should install a toilet since there were already pipes there for sewage and fresh water. After a bit, he decided against it. Not because of the work that it would involve but rather because the fat whale would rather sit in his own pee rather then have to get up take a step, pee, flush, step to the hot tub and climb in. Nah that was definitely tiring. As he was, entertain himself with the thoughts of Dudley falling _out_ of the tub he heard his polite loving Uncle Vernon scream: "Boy! Get your freaky ass down here. One of your kind's flying beasts is here. NOW!!!!"

Harry sighed. The day could only get better if he helped himself. Otherwise, it would only get worse. Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see what Vernon wanted. Low and behold, Fawkes was there with a letter, no doubt from Headmaster Dumbledore. As soon as he removed the letter, Fawkes gave a mournful shrill and disappeared in a flash of flame!

"That damn bird or what ever it is tried to burn down **_my_** house," began Uncle Vernon. Harry did not care, he had started reading the letter and his anger slowly started to rise.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I hope that this finds you in good health. I had hoped that this letter would be telling you that it was safe for you to go to your 'friends' house, but I am afraid that at this time the Burrow is not warded enough (I have upgraded the Wards there on Privet Drive) for us to let you go there. It would not be safe, and your safety is paramount to us. I have heard from a Gringott's employee that the Goblins were thinking about making an alliance with, or at least offering help to, Voldermort. Sirius's will was read earlier this week. Since Sirius was no longer a Black and that he was a wanted criminal, he had little if anything to leave to anyone. He left his Ancestral home to a 'group of friends' of his, and all of his money to you. There was not much money that he left to you so I had Gringott's put it into your vault. Accept the money (It was only 1,000 Galleons) for it _is_ want _Sirius_ would have wanted. If anything strange happens around Privet Drive, please call for my house-elf Stumpy and give him the message. This is the safest way. In light of that, I have _persuaded_ Hedwig to stay here at Hogwarts. This does mean that unfortunately your _friends_ will not be able to receive messages from you. Nor are their owls keyed in to the newer wards yet. I am sorry but I have to make sure that nothing could damage the savior of the Wizarding World. Also with the exception of playing outside in the yard and running around with your cousin, I think that it would be too dangerous for you to leave the yard. Can never be too careful. I will let you know when I will be coming to rescue you.**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Harry was seriously pissed. You could tell. His hair started moving in a breeze that only blew near the boy. His eyes started to glow a little brighter then they normally did, and the nick knacks that were on the walls started to shake and vibrate. Some of the better crystal in the dining room started to hum. Harry was absolutely pissed.

"Boy what is the meaning of this un-naturalness. STOP it right this second." Bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry jumped as if he was prodded by a hot branding iron. He blinked, and his hair stopped moving the wind died down, and the rattling items ceased to rattle.

"Get upstairs in your room before I put you in the cupboard where your kind belongs," exclaimed Vernon.

With that, Harry walked up the stairs to his room thinking to himself. What were the extra wards that Dumbledore placed on Privet Drive? Where were all the guards? What did he mean by saying "…was no longer a Black and that he was a wanted criminal, he had little if anything to leave to anyone. He left his Ancestral home to a 'group of friends' of his, and all of his money to you. There was not much money that he left to you so I had Gringott's put it into your vault. Accept the money (It was only 1,000 Galleons) for it _is_ want _Sirius_ would have wanted. Did he mean that Sirius was poor and that he left Number 12 to the Order of the Phoenix? Goblin Griphook had sent him a letter saying that the will was not read yet. Hmmm…Harry retrieved the letter from where he left it on the desk and checked the date. It was today's date. Why would his friends not have at least one of their owls keyed into the wards when they were already keyed into the wards that were previously and probably still in place? If there was no real way for his friends to safely send a letter with an owl, couldn't they send one with the house-elf Stumpy? Or even Fawkes? While these thought were going through his mind, he pushed them to the back of his thoughts and wrote a letter to Goblin Griphook.

**Goblin Griphook,**

**I thank you for taking the time away from could have been spent making gold, to write me a letter. Rest assured that it is not your trustworthiness or morals that I am asking these two questions. First off: IS the Goblin Nation at this time or any time recently thinking of forming an alliance of joining the side of Voldermort? Second: I was wondering what the balance is of my account, and if you knew of someone that I could employ to tell me, what wards are around my house. If I have enough Gold that is. **

**On that note, _if_ I have enough gold to hire someone, would they be able to see what wards are around here without being seen. Dumbledore informed me that there have recently been new wards added and he did not tell me which ones.**

**The reason for my first question is that Dumbledore related to me that Gringott's was aligning themselves with Lord Voldermort. I would appreciate the truth as I do not want to knowingly or not, give that evil maniac financial backing in any shape or form.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry Potter**

Harry placed the letter in the envelope as the prior letter stated to and tapped it with his wand. The letter vanished with a sound that almost resembled that of a Goblin or House Elf clicking their finger in order to use their magic. Harry looked out his window towards the neighboring houses window that was even to his. What Harry saw as his eyes focused on the window made him stare with out blinking. There was a girl about his age standing in front to a full-length mirror in a knee length shirt that hugged her legs very tightly and seemed to caress her backside. Harry's eyes moved up the reflection and saw that the girl was not wearing a shirt. As his eyes focused on that fact she turned slightly and put on a small and delicate looking bra, then a buttoned down style shirt that clung to her young breasts perfectly (or at least to his eye), turned

The light off and left the room. Harry rapidly blinked his eyes then took off his glasses and rubbed them. Before he could put the glasses back over his eyes, there was a flash in front of him where an envelope appeared. It had a Wax seal bearing the Gringott's logo and a second one that he never seen before. Upon studying it, he found that it was the Clan seal for the Ragnook Clan and one for the Griphook Clan. Harry broke the seal and withdrew thick and obviously expensive looking parchment.

**Harry Potter,**

**Please excuse me for bringing my previous correspondence and your subs went letter to the attention of Leader Ragnook. It was in my opinion, imperative that the leader of my nation and the leader of Gringott's know about some disturbing lies and deceit being done to you and us. Now onto business.**

**I was surprised that you did not know how much money was in your trust account, but seeing how much trouble it was to get my original letter to you, I understand things a little more clearly then I did a year or twenty-ago. First, your trust account is one of many Potter Family accounts. It is the account that was started by your parents. It is a revolving trust account, which means that every year on the same day, whatever money you have spent would be replenished. That way the tuition for your school would be paid and you could not only afford new school supplies bout would be able to by things like brooms or rare tomes that your family vault didn't have yet or any hobbies that you might have. That balance annually is 50,000 Galleons. The balance after your withdrawal of 49,000 Galleons last September 2nd will be replenished next week. That balance was 980 Galleons. The 980 Galleons that you have are more then enough to ensure that someone would read the wards around your residence. I must say that it is illegal in your world to put wards around another wizard's home with out his or her approval. In addition, it is illegal in the Wizarding world to tamper with official mail or other forms of communication. We at Gringotts in no uncertain terms align ourselves with the Dark Lord Voldermort. He is against everything that the Goblin Nation has been trying to obtain for it's self. That is not to say that we will align with Dumbledore, as of right now both sides have good points and bad points, but neither sides' 'points' are worth decimating our population for. We would rather wait to see who might offer us their hand equally. At this point in time it is neither one of them. Please do not destroy that letter from your headmaster I would like to persue it at my leisure. We both would like to meet you in the future. With your permission, I will send a Goblin Ward crafter to your residence under a Goblin spell for invisibility. Once he has examined your wards he will alert you and only you to his presence. Upon further reflection, and to show that the Goblin does not show the Clan Potter that we mean you harm, I will come to your residence myself, swear to you a magical oath that I am not there to harm you or your family and that I will never disclose what I learn here today or in the future without your permission. Upon you accepting that oath, I will do an analysis of all wards near your home and at your direction tell you the finding. I will also swear to you upon my signature in blood at the end of this missive that I will always be truthful with Harry Potter. If you agree, tap this missive one time only. You will be the only able to see through our disguises. Not even Ex-Aurror Moody will see anything but what we want him to see.**

**(Bloody signature)**

**Goblin Ragnook**

**Supreme Master and Leader of the Goblin Nation**

**Gringott's Clan Leader **

**Goblin Clan Master and Leader **

**Supreme Master of Magik**

**Supreme Master of Goblin Magiks**

**Master of Speech and Thought Magiks**

**(Bloody signature)**

**Griphook**

**Heir to Master Clan Goblin Andtear**

**Cart Supervisor, Gringott's London**

Harry did not think twice and struck his wand against the parchment one time and one time only. Harry realized that just about every dismissed Goblin Magics and Wards because they were not wizards. The same thing that they do to house elves he thought to himself. If he could get the Goblins to stay nutral at the best, it could very well help the Light. There was no turning back. He would face his Destiny; live his life and Love when he could. Before those thoughts left his mind, his uncle screams, "BOY! Get down here and start preparing a feast. MY SON has been asked to sign with the National Boxing Commission. HE will be more then you could ever hope to be! WELL, what are you waiting for? Get started. Petunia and I are going to get him a car as rewards for his great achievements and will be back. The food is to be ready on the table, HOT, and waiting for us. The house will be spotless and you will be in your room. We do NOT want to see or hear you. Do I make myself clear? Screw up and I **_will_** kill you. Idiot!" With that outburst, Vernon turned, opened the door for Petunia, and left. Harry opened the fridge and there was a gorgeous rack of Lamb, fresh Shallots and Real Mint Jelly, fresh Rosemary and Thyme, Saffron, rice, Snap Beans, Strawberries, Heavy Cream. They really were expecting a feast. Harry was sure he would not be getting any of it.

"**Knock Knock!**" sounded from the front door. Harry spun around, had his wand from his back pocket, and pointing it at the front door thought to himself "**_CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!!"_** He walked towards the door and called out, "Who is it?"

"Gringott's Pizza! You have won a free pizza dinner for two. All you have to do is sign this form accepting the Gift Card.", was the reply.

"Gringott's Pizza?" Thought Harry….."Gringott's". Harry approached the window in the living room and peeked out of it. He noticed the girl from earlier sitting on the porch of house next door. At his door, were two short green goblins holding a clipboard and looking like regular pizza delivery people.

"How may I help you?" asked Harry Potter as he opened the door. The slightly taller and older looking Goblin turned the clipboard towards Harry so that he may read it as the other Goblin went on about the pizza restaurant and the gift card. Harry saw what was an acceptance for a Pizza Gift Card turn into a contract that stated everything that was discussed in his letters from Griphook and Ragnook. The man with the nametag "JOE" took out a blood quill and signed his name. Once his name was signed he again turned it towards Harry put away the quill and said, "Do you or do you not accept this?" Harry said that he accepted it, and shook hands with the disguised goblin. They shook hands; their hands glowed for a moments and Harry felt the magical contract take effect.

Joe looked at Harry and said, "It will be a moment while my associate and I fill out the forms. May we sit on your patio out back?" "Sure." Replied Harry.

As he turned to lead them into the house to get to the patio easier and quicker, the girl next door looked at Harry, and blushed when she saw that he saw her looking at him, and her eyes looked down. Harry thought to himself that she was beautiful young woman. He judged her to be about fifteen or so.

"Sorry!" the girl said quietly and meekly as she turned and ran back into her house.

Harry was a little confused as to the girls reaction, but turned around and entered the house following his guest to the kitchen, which led to the back patio. In the kitchen, the 'delivery men' came to a stop and faced Harry. Since Harry was keyed into the glamour he knew who and/or what he was looking at.

He bowed to Ragnook and said "Welcome Clan Leader and Leader of the Goblin Nation to my small but humble House of Potter. Please direct I to what needs be done and it shall be so. My cousin is who knows where and my Aunt and Uncle are out CAR shopping for him. Let me know…"

"Mr. Potter, first though we are not at Gringott's we would like to take care of some banking needs first. Here is the complete will of Sirius Black. We can discuss it at your pleasure but please note that there are NO marriage contracts or anything else attached to the inheritance. All that was required of us is that we have you sign or decline Papers of Adult hood. By claiming adulthood with these papers, everyone would know, from the Minister to Albus Dumbledore to Voldermort and Ms. Umbridge. My personal opinion you decline them. On the other hand, maybe put them somewhere safe. The reason being that you inheritance will be more beneficial too you. Now for why we are here." was forced out of Ragnook's pointed teeth.

"I have reviewed the wards here Mr. Potter and I must say that I am surprised by the findings. So surprised was I that I have prepared an Official Ward Analysis on No. 4 Privet Drive and signed it. Upon signing it yourself Mr. Har…."

"Please, call me Harry. I am not comfortable being called Mr. this that or anything else. I am sorry for having interrupted you, and please forgive me for not offering sooner to see if you required a drink or food," intoned Harry.

The Goblins stopped talking and were shocked. "Tea would be fine Harry" began Ragnook, "the state and lack of Wards for someone of your **_STATUS and IMPORTANCE_** is not only lacking, but totally inefficient. Some of the wards that surround this house are wards that would surround the houses people live in with mental and social problems, such as a Muggle Institution or Sanitarium. There were so many wards and Charms active around the house and neighborhood that could tell where you lived before we got here. Here is a list of Wards, Charms and their effects and any possible counter to it." Stated the Goblin as he Handed Harry the Official Document.

"Note Mr.…Harry that it also shows the magical signature of the caster, but the signatures of everyone that is keyed into each additional ward or charm." Stated Griphook happy that he finally contributed something to this meeting.

**Author's Note:**

This is not (hopefully) going to be like my other unfinished works. What happens is that I get either stuck on a certain part or I make H.P to strong to quick. Please take the time to review. Hopefully the review will be more then "great story when are you updating again". If there are wuestions I will try to answer them….likewise if I take the time to read the reviews read the A/N's as I will try to keep them short and also because they might have wuestions that would help me make a decision on something that I am writing for an up coming chapter. I will update when the next chapter is ready and I am doing this to pass the time. This will **_not_** be Slash. Nor will it be Fluff. There will be bashing to an extent.

**QUESTION: **Does anyone have a person that they want to see HP with romantically or should he play the field? Should he be an Animagus? Should he get lucky and rich from the inheritance in Chapter Two? Well I am already starting on the next Chapter so if I get some good reviews and advise I may have it up some time the evening (early)


	2. Chapter 2

End of previous Chapter:

The Goblins stopped talking and were shocked. "Tea would be fine Harry" began Ragnook, "the state and lack of Wards for someone of your **_STATUS and IMPORTANCE_** is not only lacking, but totally inefficient. Some of the wards that surround this house are wards that would surround the houses people live in with mental and social problems, such as a Muggle Institution or Sanitarium. There were so many wards and Charms active around the house and neighborhood that could tell where you lived before we got here. Here is a list of Wards, Charms and their effects and any possible counter to it." Stated the Goblin as he Handed Harry the Official Document.

"Note Mr.…Harry that it also shows the magical signature of the caster, but the signatures of everyone that is keyed into each additional ward or charm." Stated Griphook happy that he finally contributed something to this meeting.

**Chapter Two:What a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive!**

Ward Analysis and Casting Signature as requested by Wizard resident Potter, Harry James. Location No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, Little Whining. Muggle house, 3 Muggle residents. Muggle Guardians: None on file as of (today's date).

Magical : None on file as of (today's date).

WardMagical Signature:

Owl REDIRECTION Wards 15 years active, recently updatedAlbus Dumbledore

Keyed IN: No owls allowed, redirect to Albus Dumbledore

Muggle based emotion ward (A)15 years active, recently updated Albus Dumbledore

Keyed to: Dursley Family

One to Dudley only (A2)

Anti-Apparition / Anti-Portkey15 years active recently updated. Albus Dumbledore

Keyed in: Albus Dumbledore (both)

Serveus Snape (both)

Madame Pomfry (A/A)

Dark Magic Detector: Exterior of house15 years Active. Mad-Eye Moody

Magic Dampening Ward: Erected this year Albus Dumbledore

Directed at: Harry James Potter Listed as DARK ARTS

Physical/Mental Abuse Ward: (B)15 years Active Serveus Snape

Keyed In: Harry James Potter Albus Dumbledore

Directed at: Mugs (contained to yard and house)

**NOTE:** Wards with () are listed below for further analysis and defining.

Emotion Wards – These Wards are designed to control emotion. The wards that were woven together in this matter were directed towards the muggle relatives and are Dark in usage and Grey in Legalities. The following emotions were controlled by this ward. A Loyalty Ward (Dumbledore as the recipient), Selfishness, Conceit, Self-Centered, Fear of Magic. Active 15 years

(A2)Laziness, compulsive eating disorder, Sexual Development Ward (Determines Sexual or A-Sexual Orientation and/or Organ Growth Regulator) this last Ward was outlawed 130 years ago and was struck from Wizarding books and can be damaging beyond repair. This ward was directed towards a muggle by the name of Dudley Dursley. The ward was active for Laziness, compulsive eating disorder, Sexual Development Ward was made for Small Organ growth (Max growth: No more then 2 inches, A-sexual). Active: 15 years.

Compulsion Ward that made the Dursley family mentally and physically abusive. DARK ARTS (designated in 1850 – Law drafted by Albus Dumbledore) Active 15 years.

Harry could not believe his eyes. **Other people were controlling his family. ** They could have been family and maybe close if it was not for meddling old has bins and Potions Maste…TEACHER. Masters in their field not only learns things of their field on a regular basis, but also can impart knowledge to others. They were masters of their fields. In addition, those that could not master there given fields usually resorted to teaching those that may some day surpass their own level. He got so mad, and upset so quick those things did not start vibrating, they started exploding. Griphook and Ragnook looked at one another, Ragnook reached out to Harry grabbed his wrist and snapped his goblin claws together. With no one else knowing it, Harry Potter disappeared from Surrey, and wound up in the biggest office that he had ever seen. Decked out in Gold and Weapons.

FLASHBACK 

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office. Things just were not going right. He felt as though Harry Potter was pulling away from him and his 'friends'. It worried him. Harry did not talk to his friends much after Albus told him the Prophecy. He withdrew from all those that Albus had making sure that Harry were of the Light at all times. Harry would appear in classes and would turn in his homework, but he did not put anything into his education. Now that Albus was thinking about it, Harry did not show anything above normal in magical talent. Sure, he got through all the mazes to 'save' the stone, but if it were not for Granger's intellect and the _poor_ Weasley boys' skill in Chess Harry would have been killed. For Merlin's sake, he stuck a wand up the nose of the giant. Heck, someone else's spell levitated a Club above the Troll's head. When Ron canceled the spell, the club dropped knocking the beast out. Harry had nothing to do with it. Chamber of Secrets…well that was more luck then skill. Wasn't it? Goblet of fire….the child should not have grabbed a Portkey. The graveyard…well not many knew what happened but Albus did. Harry's mothers' sacrifice is what saved him when he foolishly dueled with the Dark Lord. He should have run to Albus and asked for his help. That way, after Harry was killed by Voldermort, Voldermort would surely die. After all, is it not the prophecy that says if one dies by the others hand, they will both die? Surely, that is what the Prophecy foretold. A Patonus in his 3rd year, like that is so good. Both Gridenwald and Dumbledore were capable of producing one at the start of their 5th year. It is not like the boy could do anything that Albus could year for year in Hogwarts. Albus need to find a way to kill Potter and Voldermort but to pin Potter's death on Voldermort and take credit for Voldermort death. After all Albus only told Lilly and James the prophecy the morning they were killed; therefore, no one else could know the prophecy unless Dumbledore told them or the boy did. He was sure the Potter's did not have time to tell anyone and didn't think that the 'savior' would tell someone in fear of being more weird or different then he already was. The boy was stupid. Dumber maybe then even Ron Weasley was. Had to be a close call, after all Potter didn't believe that he might be richer then his one vault that Dumbledore allowed him to know about. Thought that the Potters were poor, or un-influential. He had to make sure that the Potter Heir had a will made out and that he left everything to Dumbledore. Suddenly a thought slammed into his train of thoughts… "Marriage Contract to Ginny Weasley." Hmm that might work. He would write one up that stated if Harry was to die before the age of 17 that Albus Dumbledore would receive everything to do with Potter. If he lived past 17, he would be bound to marry Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore made sure that he had his Magical Signature added to the vaults thanks to Goblin Silverlure's **_greed_** and regular deposits to the goblins personal vault. The Weasley family was so bathed in the Light Side that not only would they be famous, Albus as Harry's mentor would be doubly so. Albus sighed to himself and pulled his mind back to the task at hand, Harry and Ginny's marriage contract.

Albus started writing the marriage proposal and in just over an hour was done. There was no way that Potter could get out of it. As Albus was his guardian in all ways, Harry could only accept **_his_** fate.

The Weasley girl would get her dream man, Ron would get a Vault of gold and maybe Albus would give him a quidditch team if Harry dies before the wedding. The Weasley's would shoot to the top of the social ladder and would never have to work again after the marriage. It was worded so that Potter would have to support all members of the Weasley family financially. Now to set his plans in action to be sure that Potter would make Dumbledore more famous and looked up to more then even Harry was now. POWER would be his once again. He lost a lot of it after Harry made Tom Riddle suffer with out a body for over 12 years.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and stretched his old bones and could hear the loud pops and cracks that emitted from them and grabbed a pinch of floo powder that was a top of the mantle. When the fire turned green, he spoke clearly into it "The Burrow, Molly? Arthur?"

Molly dropped the mixing bowl that she was using to make cookies for her perfect children. She could not believe that Harry Potter talked them into going to the ministry. They could have been killed. All to save a worthless dark wizard. Sirius Black. What a waste. She hurried into the living room where the floo was located. "Oh Headmaster. What is it! Is everything okay?"

"Calm down Molly," said the smiling headmaster, "Everything is okay. I was called to Gringotts concerning a Marriage contract that was started but not officially filed. If you could come to tonight's meeting, which I am about to announce, about one hour early I would appreciate it."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore. I will floo Arthur at work when we are done here. Whom is the marriage contract for? Not one of my kids…. One of _my_ kids does not have to marry a death eater's kid, do they?" Molly rapidly inquired.

"No nothing like that. I think that it might surprise you. That is all that I can tell you about that right now. Until the meeting which will be." Dumbledore looked down at something and then Molly's medallion glowed warmly "tonight at 5 pm. Oh Molly this includes the junior order members." With that, Albus pulled his head from the flame connection.

END OF FLASHBACK 

**Gringott's Bank, London**

**Gringott's President's Office**

"Mr. Potter, please get a hold of yourself. Drink this Goblin Potion, it will calm you down and that is all. Please Mr. Potter if your magik's overwhelm you we could all suffer horribly. You are presently safe here in my office at Gringotts."

Harry blinked a couple of times and reached for what was sure to be a foul tasting potion. Harry tilted his head backwards and threw the potion back. He was rather surprised to see that the potion tasted like Orange Sherbet. As soon as the potion took affect, Ragnook said something in his native tongue and dismissed Griphook. When the door closed behind Griphook, Ragnook looked at Harry and said, "I have Goblin Griphook go get the Sphere of the Dead to do the will reading of your late Godfather. I have also asked him to gather some human food for you since I think that you may want to eat since this may take awhile. I have also asked him to get some Goblin Artifacts and Ceremonial knives. While we await his return would you like something to drink?" asked the old, rich, wise Goblin. Ragnook was sure that today would be either a turning point for the Goblin Nation or its downfall.

"I would prefer the Muggle soda called Mountain Dew but I guess tea will work" stated Harry. The Goblin grinned. Mountain Dew was one of the only Muggle drinks that he liked. His reason for liking it…CAFFEINE! Caffeine had the same effects on goblins as Muggles but multiplied by close to 60 times more the effect. Ragnook reached behind him into what disturbingly looked like a small flat or University refrigerator and removed a 20-ounce bottle of cold Mountain Dew and handed it to a shell shocked Harry. Harry sipped from the Dew and thought about everything that he learned in the last couple of days. It was almost too much for him to handle!

About 20 minuets had passed and the heard Griphook start opening the door to the office after politely knocking and identifying himself. Griphook placed everything on a side table neatly. Harry recognized many things. A Blood Quill, pensive, book, Ceremonial Daggers, and a few items that he had no clue as to what they were. Griphook took something that looked like a cross between a pensive and a muggle snowglobe and placed it on the Desk in front of Ragnook. When there was a knock at the office door and another Goblin entered. This Goblin faced Ragnook and bowed, then said "Fearless Leader Ragnook, the Wizard name Ollivander is here at your request." Ragnook told the goblin to admit the man shortly. Ragnook then turned to Harry and said, "Harry I will have to use formal salutation for you for the next hour or so, I do this because protocol demands it. Mr. Ollivander is here at my request because he is a witness to your Godfathers will and has to be here for the reading. Rest assured that he is in no way connected to Dumbledore or the Order of the Phoenix. He also comes because he has some gifts to give you. Are you okay with this and agree to him being present?" asked Goblin Ragnook.

Harry looked at the Goblin and was reminded of the Oath that both Goblins took, "Yes he may enter for while he is required," was his reply.

Goblin Ragnook and Griphook both cut the palm of their hands using a nail like claw and placed the blood upon the Globe. Then Griphook gives Harry and Mr. Ollivander a knife to cut their palms with and answers Harry's questioning glace with, "This is the highest ranking secure Will and Testament Globe that we offer. The witnesses that are still alive and the beneficiaries that are listed must have their blood tested and accepted by the globe or it will not activate. Harry waited for Mr. Ollivander to place his blood upon it before he opened a cut upon his own palm. As soon as Harry's blood was exposed to the globe they all glowed a light blue like the globe was. A second after it started the glowing stopped, and a light smoke came from the globe. This smoke then started to form something that looked remarkably like his Godfather, Sirius Black. The smoky figure faced the Goblins and bowed. "Goblin Leader and Goblin Griphook you honor me with this wills oversight. I thank you for this and maybe your days bring in Gold and your night heralds the death of your enemies," stated the Smokey visage of a dead man. Sirius then turned to Mr. Ollivander and smiled. He then faced Harry and said, "Harry first off I want you to know that I always did and always will love you. You were James and Lilly's son, my Godson _officially, _and the son that I never had. You were born into the Marauder's and will always have family as long as there are Marauder's. Take what I am bequeathing you. Know that it is not only because you are the only one that is worthy enough to inherit the Black Family Estate, but because I know that, you deserve all the good that can be given to you. Enclosed are a couple forms that the Goblins have for you to sign. One is the Rite of Emancipation packet. They are filled out and signed by me just before Christmas. I never got the chance to give it to you. If you were to sign them now they would be active instantly and back dated to Christmas. The second packet that I offer you is the Rite of Adoption. This is one of the only legal blood rituals. If you were to sign the forms and partake in the ritual, you would essentially gain the blood and magics contained in the blood to become a legal and blood heir to me, Sirius Black, Lord Black, of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. The second option is the only way that you can inherit anything more then just a few galleons or books or something. Harry, I **_really_** do love you with all of my love, heart and magic. You were the closet thing to a Son that I ever did or would have. If you were to pass on this by Pure Blood Laws, I would only be able to give you a maximum of 1 percent of my estates value. By becoming one with my blood, you would be a Black and could get everything that I have to offer you including control of my family. Draco, Bella, Tonks, and the list go on. Speak with the Goblins or a Legal Representative to determine what would be best. Keep in mind that in both cases you would be a legal adult and can use magic and live where you want when you want. Once you have made you decision the Goblins will finish this will", stated Sirius.

Harry paled at what he had heard. He had a chance to obtain his 'adulthood' in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. Nevertheless, what choice should I make was the only thoughts going through his mind now.

"Mr. Potter, would you like Griphook to bring you the files we maintain on Magical Lawyers so that you may chose one to assist you?", asked Leader Ragnook.

"If it is all the same with you I would rather ask for the advice of Mr. Ollivander and both of you, Goblin Leader. Griphook. Would that be okay?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Mr. Potter, I think that if that is what you wish to do, then that is what you should do!" ventured Ragnook. Ragnook's mind was working furiously trying to understand why this powerful wizard that was already many times richer then most Goblins, and a human to boot, asking for his and Griphook's opinion.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry and began, "Harry. I did not know you well as you were barely born when I was friendly with you parents. I have given every child their first wand for the last 120 years. My father before him and his father before him. So on and so forth since just after Hogwarts was founded. Only once did the Ministry interfere. That interference was in the form of the Head Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore. He brought pressure down on me to construct a brother wand of one Tom M. Riddle and give that wand to you. The wand does Chose the Wizard, but yours was chosen for you and yet the wand still accepted you and _was_ the best wands for you at that time. That wand Mr. Potter is the one that you currently use. The only reason that I am here is that outside of your self there is no one that Sirius trusted to go against Albus. I told Albus that it was a bad idea to hamper your wand selection and threatened me with the closing of Ollivanders Wands. He also passed a Law that I could be the only legal wand maker and that no one could posses a second or replacement wand with out the Ministries approval. Sirius also trusted my word, and new of some of my less visible talents. I think that the Blood Adoption would

be the best for you. You would become the Head of an Ancient Family, which would instantly make you a 'legal adult' and being an adult would allow you to claim any other Family that you can. By taking the Emancipation, you would still have to wait to your majority to get you Legacy from the Potters. This not only circumvents that but by claiming the Black Vaults and Blood you and your family will be the only ones that know and they can not tell anyone who the new head of Black is until you tell them that they can. If you reinstate any one to the family they will know instantly that you are the Head but still could not tell anyone, and if you disinherit someone they would not know who the Head of the family is but would know that they are no longer of the family. In our world family and name means a lot. If you were to throw someone from the Black Family and strike their name from the family tree, they would no Longer be able to claim the Black name and would either have to be adopted by their spouse family or another of equal or greater status. The Black family had many GREAT and Rare abilities that we not seen for many generations. You may have gifts from your blood that do not show up because your magic is not great enough to activate these powers. As you have not reached your magical puberty yet, which you will this July 31st, there are still a lot of powers that could manifest themselves. Besides the Magic abilities boost that you receive, you will receive a little more power then you have right now (or a lot) and your magical core will grow in accordance. All in all I think that you should accept the Adoption." was the long reply. Ollivander took a deep breath and continued, "Harry I am restricted in how I can help you. I cannot take on an apprentice in my field without the Ministries okay, and I cannot teach you unless you are my apprentice. Therefore I am going to use a loophole and give you some books and journals that my family and friends have given me." Mr. Ollivander then removed a box from his robes and asked that the Goblins enlarged it as Wizards could not use magic in Gringott's. "Harry," he started, "These books are ancient and new. They cover Wand making, Staff making, Broom Making, and Magical Clothing. Secrets of Wandless magic and Mind Magics. There are also a couple books on rituals. Please pay them attention as one is written in the Language of the Snakes, and has to do with Hogwarts. This is all that I can give to you. I am sorry for your loss and that I can not help you any more then this." With that, Ollivander finished speaking and sat back down on a couch on the far side of the room.

Both goblins turned to Harry and looked at him patiently and yet expectantly. Harry thought about his options for about 5 minutes and turned to the goblins. "I would like to know what it would involve if I was to take the option of the Blood Adoption ritual or the Rite of Emancipation. What would be expected of me?" questioned Harry.

Ragnook spoke to Griphook concerning issues of revealing something about the Black account to someone that was not a Black. It sounded more like an argument then discussion, not that Harry understood what they were saying. After the guttural sounds stopped, Ragnook spoke, "Mr. Potter, I am going to speak in General Terms so that none of what I tell you would be against the oaths of secrecy since you are not a Head of House. Most of these things are taught to almost all Pure Bloods from practically birth. As Lord of a House, you are responsible for that house or family if you prefer. You make the rules that everyone of your blood obeys. You can change and create to your desire. The only rules that cannot be changes are those of the founding Charter. If there are any pending Contracts that have not been validated when you become Head, they are put on hold so that you may review them and leave the contract or dissolve it. Be it business or family. Marriage or Alliances. An inheritance ritual will let you know about any contracts that are made in regards to the next heir or adoptee in regards to the family that is adopting him. You would then have the chance to go on with the ritual or stop it. If you stop it, it can never be performed for you for this family a second time. If you go on with it that means that you accept any Valid Agreement/Contract and that any that is on hold so to speak will await your approval or dismissal.

You are responsible to making sure that the Family Vaults make a profit and that the family is holding gain, to the best of your abilities. For every Ancient House that you are a Head of, you receive a seat on the Wizegmont. A voting seat. If you are the Head of one of the Forefathers of our Magiks, then you receive two voting seats in the Wizegmont and one on the Hogwarts Board, or possibly ownership over the school building and grounds. You would be responsible for any and all Alliances. You can choose to initiate or end any that you want. If you choose to initiate, chose well. If you choose to end, there could be consequences. Chose either wisely. If a member of your family goes against your word and shames the family name, you can legally duel them to the death or have them imprisoned. Likewise, if someone is sentenced from your family and your family is an Ancient family, you can protest their sentence. A Founding Heir can impose their own sentence. The Head of House are automatically keyed into all wards on all residences owned by that Head of House, and use their Signet Rings to authorize payments, get a Muggle Credit Card if they have a use for it, and the rings prove their legality to use Magic under the age of 17. They also are only visible to Goblins and those that you wish to see it. Not even Dumbledore can see one if he does not know that it is there." finished the long-winded but fast and efficient orator.

Griphook took over, "All in all, Mr. Potter, we of the Goblin race think that it would be most beneficial for you to accept the Ritual instead of the Rite of Emancipation. The Rite would restrict you too much. We, Ragnook and myself, know what fate has intended for you. How we know will not be revealed at this time, but rest assured we will inform you." "Mr. Potter, the last few hours must not only have been informative for you but draining. Why do you not go sit in my private dinning room and get something to eat since we talked through lunch and teatime, and now it is almost dinnertime. Eat and think it over."

Harry looked at all three people and stated, "I think I know what I want to do, but I will take you up on the offer to eat and think about what is a major decision in my life. Thank you for the advice and I will let you know of my decision soon," Harry said as he stood and started to walk towards a door that appeared out of nowhere. Griphook opened the door for him and showed him to a seat. "Just tell the goblin that appears what you want for food and drink and they will get it for you." said the familiar Goblin. The two remaining magical beings in the office smiled at one another. Regardless of what this man chooses, someone was in trouble. They faced Ollivander and said to him, "Head of House Ollivander, you can sit here and wait on Master Harry, or you can go back to you Shoppe and we will summon you when he has made a decision. I remind you that you are under Oath that you will tell no one of today's conversations on promise of you Magic and Life." was all Ragnook said before standing and leaving with Griphook who just closed the door so The-Boy-Who-Lived could think in peace and not be disturbed.

Ragnook and Griphook knew each other for many, many years. Their grand-goblin parents were best friends. They respected each other and expected no special treatment from one another in 'state' affairs.

Meanwhile…..

**Number 12**

**London**

"Arthur, Molly! So nice you could make it" proclaimed the Greatest Wizard of _his_ time. "Please sit down. I think that we have a lot to talk about, and I think that you **_might_** like the subject material. First though, I need you tell me about young Harry. Has he written you yet? Have the children said anything strange about him or do they know if he is having any pains in his scare?" questioned Albus, with his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Why no he has not written yet, and for some reason he has been sending any letters the kids write him right back. Ron and Hermione are visibly upset. Ginny the poor girl, crying because she thinks they would lock HARRY POTTER in a closet. Harry Potter. He is such a sweet kid! Like a son to me.", exclaimed the Weasley matriarch. Arthur spoke up, "I haven't heard any mention from the kids since they have been home that Harry was still having nightmares. I guessed that he was over them. What do you mean by pain in the scar?" intoned the somewhat docile and submissive man.

"Oh, it is nothing really Arthur. Sometimes the stress gets to him and he has headaches that make him believe that Voldermort is nearby. This of course is not true. I think that there may be other reasons, reasons that I should unveil at another time. Now on to business. As you both know, I am in charge of many things to do with many families and the Wizegamont. While I was attending to my duties, I came across something that was unsettling at first. I must say that I was surprised at the end results. It seems that someone had started a marriage contract that was seeking Ginevera's hand in marriage. The contract was signed by them as a one-time offer but they did not have the time to personally approach you with it. Since the male that was being offered to wed to you, daughter is now coming of age, the Magic of the Contract has brought itself to my attention, and I am proud to offer you this Marriage Contract even though the originators of it have long passed on. It was made over 16 almost 17 years ago. It is a contract that stated the first daughter of the Weasley Clan was to be married to the first UN contracted male of and Prestigious and Ancient House. One that was clearly of the light. The contract states that all members of the Weasley Clan were to receive 1 Million Galleons and their own land and house and their choice of a business that was owned by this particular family. It also stated that the female must be pure to be binding and that they must produce a child no later then two years after marriage. It also offered to reinstate the Weasley Clan to it's prior financial highs and reinstate the Weasley Clan to it's rightful place in society." paused the ancient man.

Arthur was not sure who the young man is that was being referred to, but he did know that the former 'financial high' of his esteemed family line was over 50 _MILLION_ Galleons in the family vault. All lost by a Great Grandfather to one particularly nasty wizard. One, Ludicrous Malfoy. Of the Clan Malfoy. All in a stupid bet to do with frogs and racing. The second thing that astounded him was that when he was a child he remembered faintly hearing the elders talk about the family heritage and its former glory. He could not place it but it had to do with being related to one of the founders of Hogwarts, if he remembered correctly. It was so long ago that he could not swear on it, nor was there any one else alive that could tell him. Even in close families like his stories are stopped being told for many reasons. Something that it is utter nonsense, forget, or the some add to it to make it more like a fairy tale. He would have to go to the family vault and see if there is anything in it that could remind him of those old rumors.

"What is he referring to Arthur?" asked Molly. "I am not totally sure." the father and Head of Weasley proclaimed.

"So who is it that has offered us their son? No one we know could afford or do what it is that you mention, Albus." Molly nagged, "It's not someone evil that will hurt my little baby is it?"

Albus's seemed to go into twinkle overdrive he smiled in his grandfatherly way and you heard a light happy laughter coming from his belly. This man was happy at what was happening. Harry would be coming back to the light willingly or not. He was back in control. Look out world, Albus will conquer you yet, he thought to himself. He took a deep breath to steady himself and simply replied, "James and Lilly Potter. I was shocked to say the least. As is right I have not told Harry as the betrothed are not to know of one another before it is official. I expect you to follow through tradition if you accept and if you deny, that you not tell either Harry or Ginny. I think that you should also know that Cho Chang's father and Millicent Bulstrode's father have recently been sending discrete inquiries as to our young Harry's marriage arrangements. If they officially ask for a contract to be considered, then your daughter would have to compete against the other girls; family to marry him. The other families are not magically powerful, but have money and political influence. By signing this contract now, you ensure Ginny will be with her '_Soul Mate_' and that Harry would then officially are part of your family. The Weasley family would receive all the gifts that are offered after the marriage is complete and requirements met. There is a lot to gain, and a lot of families look 'better' on paper so if it came to the other girls competing with Ginny, the official representative of House of Potter, me, could not play favorites and sway the vote. It would have to follow tradition.

Molly's eyes glazed over. Not only would her little girl be able to have the man of her dreams, but Harry would be the son she always wanted. He was rich, powerful, honest, and caring. Not an abusive bone in his body. Everyone got something, and Harry got what he deserved…FAMILY. Something that mutt Sirius could never be able to provide. She looked at Arthur will a look of happiness and begging….even longing?

Arthur had not seen that look since shortly after he was told that Molly was with child again (Ginny). Arthur had a feeling pass through his body. It felt as though it was forbidding something. Deceit. Suddenly his mind went peacefully blank and he thought to himself, "…agree with Headmaster Dumbledore. He knows what is best…"

The head of the Wizarding Law makers and judges looked at him as he silently pushed a contract out towards Arthur. Twinkling brightly were both of his eyes…

He looked at his wife and the joy that were in her eyes. He loved it when her eyes shone like that. Full of love, emotion and even lust. Arthur might get some adult companionship tonight if he played his cards right. It had been so long since Molly entertained him. It seemed like every night they were together in that way a child would soon be forthcoming. It was against both their nature to use a contraceptive spell or potion. They loved too much. With that final glance at his wife, he ignored the feeling that he just made his family a decision that would have long reaching repercussions, and was reaching across the desk. Fawkes looked up from his perch gave a flap of his wings and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Arthur picked up the pen and moved the magically binding contract forward and picked up the quill and signed it.

"Arthur, we have him. Harry is now a Son-In-Law to be! Ginny will be so happy1", exclaimed Molly.

_**Meanwhile:**_

**Gringott's Bank**

**President of Gringott's office**

Harry Potter was finished thinking, he wanted the emancipation so that he could do magic, but the Rite of Adoption so that no death eater could get it and in the end deny it to Voldermort. He exited the dining room contemplating using a Galleon to do a coin toss. Goblin up adoption. He sat in the chair across from the goblins and they said, "Before you make you decision we await the arrival of Mr. Ollivander." As that was spoken, a goblin guard ushered the man in to the office.

"Now that we are all here, have you made a decision Mr. Potter?" Asked Ragnook.

"Yes I have," responded Harry as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and removed a Galleon. He tossed it into the air. It flipped end over end until it was at the apex of it's flight. Just as it started to fall to the desk, there was a burst of flames and the Galleons descent was halted by a couple of talons wrapping around it. Those talons were attached to Fawkes.

Fawkes appeared in a shroud of flame and grabbed the Galleon. He had see James so this same thing at Hogwarts and new what it meant. Silly boy, the Goblin side of the coin consisted of more and purer Gold then the Wizard side. That was the reason the Goblin side shined so much, they would always land with the heavier gold down. Fawkes looked at Harry and stared into his eyes. Harry could have sworn that Fawkes laughed. The bird of Fire hoped on to the emancipation papers and pushed them into the trash. He then proceeded to cut his talons with his razor sharp beak. The blood that dropped on to blank parchment started to move like a spider web. Forming the words Blood Adoption. With a flash, he disappeared and was back to his perch, back turned to the room, of the Headmaster.

A/N:

First, off to the first and only five reviews: Thanks you for the time you took in reviewing my story. I appreciate knowing that you were there and thoughtful enough to leave a message. They were:

Soldier2000  
2007-03-07  
ch 1, reply

More then likely

lmill123  
2007-03-06  
ch 1, reply

I agree 100 PERCENT. My wife disagrees 500 percent. 5 kids already there or graduated and you still have to ask where to go? Either you are very dim or it is an attention getter…knows what I mean!

halfelven  
2007-03-06  
ch 1, reply

Honestly, I did not think that I got too graphic. The story is rated teen, show me one teen that never saw a nudie magazine or someone (same or opposite) gender in some form of undress intentionally or otherwise, I will show you a sheltered individual. Notice it was a brief description, and not in detail. I could have taken it a lot further. Hence, the Dudley ward listed above...LOL. Did that just for you!

Dudey-Bug  
2007-03-06  
ch 1, reply

Yes, to be a young teen…again. We the old can only dream!

Kath19  
2007-03-06  
ch 1, reply

Okay, Sure. What do you think of someone that is not cannon? I am thinking Susan or OC or Luna. Do not worry he will date freely before he gets a girlfriend!

I could not believe it, 157 hits, and 5 reviews 30 alerts. If you want an alert update, you should be willing to leave a review.

To the five nice people above me, Thanks….Cyber Brownies to you. If there is a repeat reviewer to Chapter 2, from Chapter 1, they will get an early viewing of Chapter 3.

Until next time, blame my wife for the Chapter ending early. She said that I should end it there and she is after all, the BOSS!


	3. Chapter 3

"Now that we are all here, have you made a decision Mr. Potter?" Asked Ragnook.

"Yes I have," responded Harry as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and removed a Galleon. He tossed it into the air. It flipped end over end until it was at the apex of its flight. Just as it started to fall to the desk, there was a burst of flames and a couple of talons wrapping around it halted the Galleons descent. Those talons were attached to Fawkes.

Fawkes appeared in a shroud of flame and grabbed the Galleon. He had see James do this same thing at Hogwarts and new what it meant. Silly boy, the Goblin side of the coin consisted of more and purer Gold then the Wizard side. That was the reason the Goblin side shined so much, they would always land with the heavier gold down. Fawkes looked at Harry and stared into his eyes. Harry could have sworn that Fawkes laughed. The bird of Fire hoped on to the emancipation papers and pushed them into the trash. He then proceeded to cut his talons with his razor sharp beak. The blood that dropped on to blank parchment started to move like a spider web. Forming the words Blood Adoption. With a flash, he disappeared and was back to his perch, back turned to the room, of the Headmaster.

Chapter 3:

**Unplotable location.**

**5 pm GMT**

**Little Hangleton.**

The evil sadistic man was sitting upon a black as squid ink throne that used the skulls of Muggles as legs. He grabbed the disgusting traitor in front of him. The man either needed to cast cleaning spells more often or start bathing more then once a month. Said man started shaking like a leaf in the wind. Sweat started to pop up on his forehead as if he was trying to fill the oceans of the world. He smelled fear and lies radiating off the man like heat from the sun. As the saying goes, once a cheater – always a cheater. Well that is true enough; although, once a rat always a rat fits better. He jerked the sniveling fat slob to a sudden stop and wrapped his fingers around the filths wrist, below the symbol of strength, pride, and of the STRONG. He then savagely dug his wand into the Dark Mark and called his Inner Circle. Forcing more magic through the 'Mark' causing Peter Pettigrew to scream out in pain and then pass out. Some of the residual pain was transferred to the rest. All over England, the members winced at the summoning. The extra malice that was conveyed in the 'Mark" told all that knew the Dark Lord, that the Dark Lord was not happy.

Although he tried to be all-powerful in front of his Death Eaters, Voldermort was in fact not. Sure he could make the light in the room go from bright as day to dark as night. Sure, he could pin someone up against the wall with the wave of his left hand. Thanks of course to the Wards that surrounded his Palace. These wards were thought activated by the Master of the Ward. Since he was the one to put up the wards there was no chance that anyone would find out. As he thought about it, the more he laughed at his followers. They were so gullible. Pure Blood Supremacy. Slavery. Bigots. Voldermort sprouted what he had to, in order to keep his sheep in the pen and populating. It all came down to was putting another brick in the wall. The wall that kept lesser men away. The wall that was keeping his path clears on the way to total World Domination. He felt the wards alert him to the first of his arrivals. They would be here soon. With that in mind, he activated the wards that instilled hatred, low self worth, and loyalty. These are some of the better wards that were almost undetectable. Better in the sense that they kept his followers in line. Matter of fact the same person that used these wards on Voldermort used them on Harry Potter. Funny thing is, it was Albus Dumbledore that not only taught Tom Riddle these wards by placing them on his summer residence (the orphanage). The same person those years earlier declared the wards as illegal and part of the Dark Arts.

The first man in the door knelt at the edge of the platform and was face to the nasty, filthy ground kissing his robes. He could not mistake the smell of 'my excrement does not stink'. It was the uppity Malfoy Heir. Voldermort started to wonder why he ever released the idiot from prison. If his spies were to be believed, then the Potter boy was a step above Longbottom who was barely above a squib. Sure, the kids managed to defeat most of his best. His…Crème Della Crème, Cream of the Crop. However, it was only because they had help and reinforcements. They were kids. They were not as knowledgeable as his trained killers were. "Rise Lucious, and take your place at the left of me." The stuck up man rose gave a slow bow once again. "As you wish my Lord." he proclaimed. The rest of the death eaters started to flow into the room in groups of two and three. No one wanted to be last. They knew that if they were the last to answer his summons, then there would be hell to pay. As the entire inner circle took their place around the throne, there were still two people to show up. One was Serveus Snape. The other was Bella. As he started to get pissed, Bella entered the room and dropped to the Dark Lords feet kissing on his robe like a suffocating man might gasp for air. DESPRATELY.

"My LORD, forgive me for not being prompt. I was meeting with my spy in the ministry. The news they gave me was not complete or perfect, but I am sure that it could benefit us, my Lord." she claimed with blind obedience and fanaticism.

"And what might this information be Bella, my most faithful." inquired the evil incarnate. At this proclamation, both Malfoy Senior and Peter Pettigrew were outraged. Each thought that they alone was the most faithful and worthy.

"Lord Voldermort, Master, my spy says that not only is the Ministry flunky, Percy, prime for recruiting, but that there has been some unusual magical activity taking place in Greater Whinning area. He says that it is more like magical surges. When he brought it up to his supervisor and reported it, the Supervisor, one Aurror Shakelbolt claimed that a person that did not know that they were magical caused it. I am not sure what caused it I, Lord, but I am sure that what Mr. Shakelbolt told my spy is a lie. If I am not mistaken, he is the black man that is seen occasionally with the Potter brat and his friends. If this is the same man, then I think that it might be safe to assume that this Aurror may be a member of Dumbledore's useless and asinine group." finished the overweight woman.

"Crucio! Maximus" was the only thing that Voldermort uttered. He uttered it so softly that Nigani had trouble hearing him.

Bella instantly fell to the ground, screaming in intense pain. The pain was so intense that she was bending so far over backwards; the rest of the death eaters could hear her spine starting to fracture under the stress. Quietly they attempted to back up so that they may not be so close to her and their master wrath.

"Bella, Bella, why did your spy not tell you where in Greater Whinning. It is after all a large area. Did you think that I was so stupid that I would not be able to come up with the same answers as you in regards to Aurror Shakelbolt?" At this point of Tom Riddles pompous questioning, a black vulture looking owl flew into the room and landed on Pettigrew's arm. Pettigrew fumbled with the letter that was attached to the rather mean looking bird.

"Fool! What does the letter say? Never mind. Give it here, I doubt that you are intelligent enough to read It.", commanded he-who-shall-not-be-named. "Oh and by the way, CRUCIO! That will teach you to be so slow you imbecile." Laughed the dark wizard.

Voldermort read the letter. It was from Snape. His spy. His dangerous slimy little Slytherin. His potions master. He brightened at reading the letter.

**Lord Voldermort,**

**My Lord, I apologize for mot coming as you demand, but I think that you will be pleased that my disobedience has netted you some valuable information. The muggle loving full has called 'meeting' of his trusted cohorts. We were all alerted to this via the Headmasters Phoenix which was covered by a 'golden' protective barrier. This barrier has not been seen surrounding that bird since your great win in the battle with that insolent brat's parents. The note also stated that it was CODE GOLD, which his trusted advisors know means that it means that there is something major going on with Potter. When he finally releases us I will come to you post haste. You r loyal servant.Serveus Snape**

Voldermort was livid that Snape had not shown to his summons, but secretly was happy and anxious to hear what the man learned. The evil git cleared his face and eyes of emotion and thinking of the Potter Boy and all the times that he managed to keep him from his final victory that would allow him to rule the world. Hogwarts would be his seat of power. He will kill Dumbledore and his Order one by one. Then good-bye Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Pain-In-My-Ass. It confused him how Harry blocked the unblock able curse and escape him every time. The anger steadily grew within the evil wizard. He needed to gain at least one or two more spies in the Order that no one knew about, but first…Voldermort stood up, turned around and quickly drank an energizing potion. He raised his arms to the bigger then life statue of Salazar Slytherin as if in prayer, or giving thanks. In the blink of an eye, he spun around and indiscriminately started throwing curses around. Crucio's, bone breakers, even curses that were in Parseltounge. A twisted and sinister smile started to form on his reptilian face.

**NUMBER 12**

**LONDON**

Albus stood and faced the people gathered around the table in front of him. As the time went by, he felt more and more a feeling of being the greatest wizard ever. BETTER even then, say, Merlin. He would be the only person to defeat a Dark Lord twice. Coincidently, he would also be the only wizard that lost his protégé's life each time Albus went against a Dark Lord.

"Dear Friends," he began, "We are gathered here for many reasons. I am afraid that due to the subjects that we need to discuss, you may very well be here late into the evening. I am aware that you have families at home that are need of nourishment; rest assured that the school elves have been dispatched to those families that do not have one to assist in the household duties while you are here. Your needs will shortly be taken care of. Now, this 1,783rd Order of the Phoenix has officially started…Is there anything that anyone has to report to me or other members?" questioned Albus.

"Albus, I think that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Hermione need additional training, or at least the two youngest Weasley children and Mrs. Granger. For some reason You-know-who seems to come after Potter almost religiously and he manages to drag one of them with him every time he goes off to fight a battle that he has no right fighting. Granted he does not seem to be targeting anyone but Mr. Potter"…began Professor McGonagal until she was rudely interrupted.

"The Great Mr. Potter. Mr. Special Attention-rule breaking-big headed-look at me-rich and famous, failure. That boy is just like his father…a rich arrogant attention seeking spoiled brat. At the best he is mediocre in talent and extraordinary in luck," stated the sour greasy haired potion's master. "He acts as though this war and world revolve around him. I am so glad that I do not have to put up with him this year in class. He cannot brew tea with out messing up. Why do we have to speak about that pansy, Headmaster? Would this meeting not be more…?"

It was this point of his speech that he quickly stood and grabbed his forearm. Grinding his teeth in pain, Snape could feel his Master's anger. Voldermort was calling his inner sanctum. Merlin was Voldermort pissed about something if the residual pain that was still lingering, was any indication. Abruptly he got up from the table, walked to the sideboard and penned a letter to the Dark Lord. When he was done, he walked up to the bowler and had his personal owl deliver it to the intended recipient. With his task accomplished, he returned to the Order meeting that was still in progress.

"Headmaster, I apologies for that. 'HE' summoned me and I was able to beg off his demand to see me, by informing him that I was occupied with a potion that he wants me to formulate for him. One that he heard of in Egypt that would dissolve WARDS if it were to be thrown on active wards. One that he desperately wants me to brew at all costs! It is believed that the manuscript has been lost to time as were many ingredients." With that Serveus retook his seat and listened to Dumbledore explain why he thinks that Potter is slowly slipping to the Dark.

As Serveus sat and listened to what the Headmaster was telling the Order he thought to himself, "That is good news. Potter is almost ready for me to teach. If I rape the boys mind a few more times, he will not be able to act on his own. He will be ready to listen to the Dark, and finally SUBMIT to the Dark Arts and in the end allow his TRUE Master rule the earth."

"The last thing that I want to cover before we stop to eat is of one Sirius Black's Last Will and Testament…"

"Thank Merlin the _Mutt_ is dead, two down two to go." muttered Snape, who was heard by Bill and Charley Weasley that sat on either side of the dour man.

"He has left this house to the Order and Money to certain individuals. To the rest he left the contents of this house. I think that he also left to you all the potions book and ingredients, Serveus. Of course, this is not official until Gringott's Bank reads the Will, but I think that it would be okay to claim what ever items you want. Just write your name and what you want on the paper at the far end of the table. I think that it is only right that Remus and Nymphondra have final say and first choice. After all, they are the closet to family that he had. That is all. Let's eat." With those words, Dumbledore waved his hands over the table, and a spread worth of Molly's cooking appeared. Albus looked at the House Elf that no one noticed enter the room, and nodded his head in thanks. Sure Dumbledore could do Wandless Magic. Just nothing above what is taught to the average second year that used a wand.

Bill and Charley shared a look and agreed to meet later at the wins shop in the Alley.

Everyone ate while talking about the weather, recent quidditch results, and the vast failings of the Ministry. Overall, they spoke of their own failings.

When the plates were cleaned, Albus summoned an elf and had it clean the table. Then he spoke to the mass of loyal people in front of him.

"This meeting of The Order of The Phoenix is called to order. The first thing that we need to discuss and decide on is new Order membership proposals. To recap the last recruiting meeting, we have agreed that the twins Fred and George were not suitable to join due to their lack of NEWTS, lack of maturity and relation to Mr. Potter. At the same time, Mrs. Granger and Ron Weasley were brought up as possible being made members. At the time the argument was that they were 'friends' of Mr. Potter's and too young; although, they **do** show more maturity then the twins and both surpass Mr. Potter in not only intelligence but magical abilities. While it was mostly unknown to some of you, I have been giving two individuals private training in Magic and spells that are not normally covered in the time one is taught at this school. I have also given them money so that they may be able to go wherever Harry wants to go when they are in the Alley and Hogsmeade. All that I asked in return is that when Harry decides to do something that we did not wish him to do that they would get in touch with me." Albus took a deep breath and continued. "It is at this time that I would like to extend an invitation to them to join the Order, as long as they are close to Harry they will be in harms way. Therefore, I will arrange additional trading from order members to help them in keeping Harry in his place. Also because of other extenuating circumstances, I think that Ginevera should also be included. My reasons for her are between her parents and me only therefore only her parents will vote on that membership proposal as she is a minor not near her majority. Are there any other people that one of you would like to nominate?" asked the Headmaster. No names were offered up so the old man continued, "The final things that I would like to discuss is keeping Harry at his relatives, doubling his guard during the reading of the will of Sirius Black, and then I need to speak with the Weasley family. I need two people guarding Harry between the hours of 9 AM and 2 PM on the day of the will reading. Harry has said that I could attend in his place and sent me a letter that gives me the right to do as I see fit with what ever inheritance that was left to him. For this task, I will need Mundungas, as he is not mentioned in the will, and you Serveus to pull that guard duty. As you already know what you have gotten from the Black's and not an immediate family member, I can also receive your share of the Black Estate with a signed missive from you."

"Albus, surely you are kidding? Sure I hated Black and am glad that he is no longer around to cause me problems, but do I have to interrupt a day of brewing and research to guard that insufferable brat Potter?" queried the pale sour faced man.

"Serveus, you are extremely capable of making sure the boy does not leave the house. I give you lea-way to use whatever spell you need too to insure that the boy does not leave the yard and house. After this you are fee to do as you please with the exception of your Order Duties, for the rest of the summer." was Albus's reply. "If there is nothing else, I will call a meeting when one is needed, now let us vote. Everyone that agrees to initiate the new members that were proposed say yay or nay."

"Ron Weasley" "Yay!" was the answer that the majority responded with.

"Hermione Granger?", and once again the majority said yay, funny enough the matriarch of the family agreed to it. Everyone expected her to say no. Not _her_ **youngest** child, the only female of the family.

Tonks was surprised at the outcome of this meeting. Bill and Charley had unhappy looks on their face for the whole meeting and were looking at one another with meaningful looks. She knew that they were up to something. What she was not sure but she knew that she wanted to know.

The meeting soon broke up and the Weasley parents were the only ones that were left in the room. Charley nudged Bill and headed toward little used room of the main foyer. Just as they disappeared into the room, Tonks appeared behind them and closed the door. Both boys, men, spun around to see who closed the door to there impromptu meeting. Spinning around they saw Aurror Tonks.

"Tonks, I need to talk to my brother for a second. Would you mind giving us a little privacy?" asked Charley.

"Actually Charley, Bill, I think that I have a good feeling on what you need to say to one another. Personally, I think that it would be a lot better if the three of us went to the Leakey Cauldron and rented a private meeting room. At least there, we are assured of our privacy. Also I think that I may have a bit to add or say to the two of you." With that statement, the brothers looked at one another and disppaperated to the Leaky Cauldron with Tonks on their trail.

MEANWHILE 

"Albus, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Arthur. Molly was sitting next to her looking afraid. She knew this had to do with her children. There was no other reason for them to be singled out for a private meeting with the leader of the light. "Please tell us what it is that is bothering you Albus!" said Molly.

"As you know, Harry Potter is getting more and more reckless. It is as if he has a death wish. Numerous times since your children met him, they have been placed in harms way. Each time that they have been put in Harms way, it has been traced to Mr. Potter. I am afraid for them, that are why I want Ron, and Ginevera inducted to the Order. I will have them live here and attend special training classes that will ensure that they live through what ever mishap Harry leads them into."

"But Headmaster…" interrupted Molly

Albus gave a start at being interrupted, but continued "The reason that I asked that your little girl be inducted is because I have recently found a document in the Potter Vault that I think you both should be aware of, not to mention take advantage of. As you, both know Harry Potter will be turning 16 this July, and then he will be coming into his majority. What you do not know is that his parents had drawn up a marriage contract just before their death for their son. Since they died, the contract has lain unattended to and unsigned, the fact that the contract has been written has not allowed any other perspective parent to initiate a contract for Mr. Potters hand in marriage to their daughter. If he makes it to his sixteenth birthday and no contract are signed, by Pure Blood laws any family that petitions for his marriage, may receive it as long as they are acceptable. Being that Lilly and James are dead, the highest law in the land would be responsible for this decision, or at least until he is either emancipated or considered a legal adult in the magical world. Now, Minster Fudge is the highest law of the land. This is something that I think would hurt the light immensely considering his ties to Voldermort and his Death Eaters. Now this brings us to the document that I found in the Potter Vault." Stated the ancient old man.

Albus took a scroll out of one of his many pockets and pushed it towards the Weasley family.

"What is that Albus?" the Weasley Elders asked.

"This? This is how we will ensure the Light's success in this war and the future of the Wizarding World, and your family. Molly, Arthur, please takes your time, read that scroll, and then feels free to ask me any questions that come to mind.

MARRIAGE CONTRACT FOR THE POTTER FAMILY 

**T**his contract is to state the terms and acceptance of a marriage proposal between Harry Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir Line of Griffyndor to the first female born of the Weasley line. As set forth in the Laws of the Pure Blood families, we the undersigned agree to or son being joined with Weasley families first-born daughter. In exchange for her hand in marriage the Potter family agrees to financially support the Weasley Clans immediate family, give voting rights to the Weasley's on the Hogwarts board and the Wizegmont. In addition to these voting rights, Head of Family Weasley will have his choice of properties to replace where they currently reside. Upon the first born male child of this union, the Weasley family will be brought not only brought into the Potter family for an equal share in the family vaults and business and profits but will have their family name restored to the family tree of Griffyndor. Upon the signing of this contract, anything that is the personal or private property of the first-born female of House of Weasley will remain her own and the parents will receive 10 Million Galleons to help compensate the Weasley Family for their Daughter.

Signed,

James Potter Head of Potter 

Lilly Evans-Potter

WITNESS: Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump

Signed: Head of House of Weasley

WITNESS:**­**

Molly and Arthur were surprised. Sure, they knew the Potters while in school, although they were not close, and served in the Order with them during the First rise of Voldermort, but never expected this.

"Headmaster? Is this for real? I did not know that the Potters would even start a contract for Harry or any child. It is well known that they were against Marriage contracts and that the Potters have not used one since before the Founders time." Stated Arthur. The headmaster's eyes twinkled with merriment.

"I think that the Potter knew that their time was running short and saw this as the last chance they would have to assure Harry's ahppiness and the success of the Light... Overall, I think that if this contract were signed it would ensure that Harry did not turn dark, and the financial future of any Weasley born to your boys will be looked after.

The elder Weasley has moved to the other side of the room to quietly discuss the proposal. Both agreed to sign it. Arthur was moved that the Elder Potters would bring them back into the Griffyndor family and of the Potter Families. His families pride would be restored to what it was over 300 years ago. Molly was happy that she would finally be Rich and have status in social circles. Her and her family would be where they should be. Supposed to be. She had been poor since she was born and married Arthur because she thought that he would be able to bring the Pruitt family back to 'Light' status after her relatives and brothers joined the evil you-know-who. She had thought that he would be Minister of Magic someday. That he would make her as rich as she deserved. None of her dreams was realized and she saw this as the last chance to get what she thought she deserved. Looking at one another they both agreed to sign the contract and Albus signed as a witness.

Albus was on CLOUD NINE. Nothing could or would go wrong. As soon as he signed the parchment, it rolled back up and disappeared. Hmm…he did not remember putting a charm on it for it to return to his office upon signing, but he must have. After all, he is great.

GRINGOTTS BANK 

LONDON

Harry sat in a chair in front of Griphook desk. Griphook waited with Harry until his leader reappeared. When the Goblin Ruler returned, he looked at Harry expectantly and waited until the boy spoke. "I have decided on going with the blood adoption ritual. I am tired of being used, manipulated and exploited. The Dursley has abused me, mentally and physically, from my first memory of them. Because of Dumbledore. The Ministry, Dumbledore, and The Order of the Phoenix, Voldermort, and all of my useless back stabbing friends have manipulated me. Muggle or Magical, humans alone have laid to me more then any other race. I am not prejudice nor am I racial, abusive, or manipulative."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a folder appeared on the desk in front of a raging Harry and the surprised Goblins.

Griphook opened the folder to view the documents inside when he gasped and with wide eyes pushed the folder towards Ragnook.

Ragnook knew that it must be important since he stated that no one was to let anything disturb him while he was in a private conference with someone that was not named. He took possession of the folder and read what was written within. Then re-read it again. Quickly he grabbed two pieces of parchment from the pile and started to write in Gobbledygook. It was a quarter of an hour later and Ragnook was satisfied with what he wrote. He clicked his finger twice and the letters multiplied. He took the original of each letter, turned it towards Harry and snapped his fingers.

Harry looked at the papers that were now facing him and blinked when he saw the writing go from Gobbledygook to English when Ragnook snapped his fingers.

"Mr. Potter, the document on your right is the letter that I wrote to our team of Legal representatives. When you read it, things will become much clearer to you. The second letter that I have prepared is a missive to the Ministry. Being that it is from me, the Minister of Magic is bound by our numerous treaties with humans to answer it within 1 hour of receipt. Failure to do so would be a grievous error on his part. Since we are a nation that is not controlled by him, we can assume that his failure to answer is an act of aggression and could legally confiscate the accounts that are held with wizards as compensation for not answering a Diplomatic memo, and war sanctions ageist magical Britain.

The first missive that went to our legal department was from me requesting all the laws that Wizarding Britain and the Goblin Nation have concerning theft, forgery, theft of Bloodlines, Use of black magic as classified by your Government, kidnapping, fraud, illegal imprisonment, murder, attempted murder, bribery, blackmail, the misuse of Ministry employees, Ministry funds. Also of the illegal use of magics and finally the rules, pertain to the head of the Wizegmont and the culpability of the Ministry for his or her actions, and the same for the Minister of Magic's position. The second one is to go to the Ministry asking the same questions. Their legal department will not know why we are asking but that it is important. Within one hour with your permission, I will explain everything to you. Do I have you permission to act in you behalf in this situation?

Harry thought it over for a few minuets. To date the Goblin Nation has been honest to him. After all Time was, money and they were taking a lot of time away from money for him. Harry looked at the goblins and said, "I tentatively agree with your request. I only ask that you be honest with me at all times, hide nothing from me that has to do with me, and finally that you explain what prompted you to send those missives."

Griphook clicked his fingers and an elaborate tea service with Jerky for the Goblins and sandwiches for Harry. He knew that they would be there for some time to come

Ragnook showed of his many pointed and sharpened teeth in what could only be described as the ugliest look that Harry had ever seen on a goblins face. "I agree Mr. Potter." With that statement, he pushed the folder closer to Harry. "Please read that, it is just been signed by the parties involved and being that it _is_ binding and in essence a magical contract, it came to the paperwork files of the pertinent parties. Rest assured that it is not binding to you if you do not want it to be. The signatures that are listed as you parents are forgeries. They were accepted as real because the contract was bewitched by a false will and magically attached to it." Ragnook paused and Harry took that as his cue to pursue the contents of the folder.

The normally pasty white face reddened then purpled in anger. The goblins had told him that there were not any marriage contracts upon him, assured him of this. As soon as he started to trust the Goblins, a folder appears and then the Goblins start smiling and tell him the good news. There was now a marriage contract signed by his mom and dad. How was that good news? His anger started to get away from him and the torches dimmed, the amour and weapons on the walls started to shake with force, threatening to tear off the walls. Ragnook was astounded by the waves of pure unadulterated magic that were rolling and pouring off the boy. Something that was talked about by his elders. Goblins from the time before the founders of Hogwarts. Power that was so pure that it could barely be harnessed except by the one. The one that magic chose. As suddenly as the disturbance started, they tapered off. Harry had his eyes closed and was sitting about two inches off the cushion, that was the seat of his chair. Ragnook eyes widened. Harry thought about what the goblin said before he heard the word contract and what was written on the parchment. Suddenly he understood. What ever happened to the wizards that screwed with him, they deserved it. His eyes flew open and looked straight at Ragnook and Griphook. "Send the missives and let us do the blood adoption while we wait for an answer. That is, if it is okay with you Goblin Supreme Ragnook?"

Harry went with the Goblins to a long forgotten Chamber in the bowels of Gringotts. The chamber was at least 3 stories high and around 30 feet across. The floor was Black Marble that was so dark that no other color was discernable. Upon the floor was a river of flowing molten gold in the shape of a pentagram. At each point of the pentagram, a flame was at least 3 feet tall. The head goblin had told Harry of what to expect on his way down towards the chamber. He knew that the goblin would summons Sirius's Blood (all Pureblood Families had blood samples of each member stored in the Archive Vaults) and that up to 15 goblins would have to chant in Gobblygook while using their magic to make the ritual happen. Once the ritual was started, it could not be stopped with out killing Harry. At a certain point in the ritual the blood that Harry is being adapted to would appear on the crystal table so that it may be added to a potion. The blood or magic its self chose the wizard (and to date magic has not chosen her own blood or anyone else's blood for this ritual) not the other way around.

Once Harry was as naked as the day he was born, and neither the Goblins nor Harry had any jewelry, clothes or non-magical or natural items with them, the vault like door to the Ritual Room closed behind them. A slightly self-conscious boy stood in the middle of the room upon the center of the pentagram when a door appeared across from the door that he entered. When the door opened the Goblins that were elected to perform this ritual started to enter the room. When the last goblin entered the room and shut the door, the torches that were strewn about the room flared in intensity. The door disappeared and another 10 goblins entered the already crowded ring around the room's edge. As soon as the goblins were in place, the door reappeared and there was a voice heard in the ritual chamber. "It is **_he_** that I have chosen!" and with that utterance, the ritual started.


End file.
